The goal of this program is to establish an integrated multi-disciplinary team of highly collaborative investigators that will plan and conduct iterative, in-depth immunologic analyses of tissue-specific and systemic responses in small animals, non-human primates (NHPs), and humans to identify the key immune responses needed for protection against Mtb; identify immunologic targets that can be used to improve TB vaccine strategies. Other research activities under the program may include determining the impact of HIV/SIV and Nontuberculous Mycobacteria (NTM) infection(s) on relevant immune responses to Mtb infection or TB vaccines and identifying how bacterial immune evasion mechanisms subvert immune responses to Mtb.